The invention relates to a removable device for holding beverage containers, drinking vessels, or the like, especially in motor vehicles.
This application claims the priority of German Patent Application 196 09 022.9 filed in Germany on Mar. 8, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,671 teaches a removable device for holding beverage containers, drinking vessels, or the like, said device being formed by a bent wire loop structure. An upwardly projecting loop-shaped fastening component is connected to one side of the partially-annular upper receiving element, while upright, downwardly-directed connecting arms are connected to the other side of said element, with the connecting arms being made integral with the receiving element and the support part.
This system suffers from the disadvantage that a rattle-free accommodation of containers with different outside diameters is difficult to achieve and the device, when removed, requires a relatively large storage space in the vehicle because of its one-piece design.
A goal of the invention is to improve a removable device for holding beverage containers, drinking vessels, or the like, especially in motor vehicles, such that in addition to exhibiting good function and simple operation, it can be stored compactly in the motor vehicle when not in use. In addition, containers with different outside diameters should be capable of being accommodated without rattling.
This and other goals have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a removable device for holding a container in a vehicle, comprising: a receiving element having an inner periphery defining an opening; a connecting arm having a first end and a second end, said first end being mounted to the receiving element; and a lower support part which is mounted to said second end of the connecting arm, said connecting arm and said lower support part being movable between an unfolded use position in which the connecting arm and the lower support part are arranged below the receiving element, and a folded storage position in which the connecting arm and the lower support part are arranged in said opening of the receiving element.
A primary advantage achieved by the present invention is that the foldable design of the connecting arm and support part produce a device for holding beverage containers, drinking vessels, or the like that is movable rapidly and easily from an unfolded use position into a folded lowered resting position within the receiving element, with the device forming a compact part in the resting position that can be accommodated compactly in the vehicle, for example in a door pocket or in the glove compartment.
The device consists of few parts and can be manufactured simply and economically. The individual parts are preferably made of plastic. Flexible clamping elements provided on the inside of the at least partially annular receiving element ensure that containers with different outside diameters can be accommodated in the device without rattling.
When the device is folded up, the support part, aligned approximately horizontally, is folded up onto the upright connecting arm and then the connecting arm and support part are moved jointly into a lowered resting position within the receiving element.
The connecting arm and support part, viewed heightwise, in the folded resting position lie approximately flush with the outer surface of the receiving element, in other words they do not project at either the top or bottom from the receiving element.
Catches can be provided in the vicinity of the joints between the receiving element and connecting arm on the one hand and between the connecting arm and the support part on the other, said catches determining the position of the support part and the connecting arm in the unfolded use position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.